In the field of online data entry (also described here as form-based transactions), a constant goal for the organization is to improve conversion rates, or stated in reverse, to reduce abandonment rates. Measurements have demonstrated that a large proportion of the users who begin the process of completing the transaction, abandon it before completion. This varies based on the type of form, the complexity of completing it, and the motivation of the user. An abandoned transaction can result in either a loss of revenue (if the customer goes to a competitor), or higher cost to process if the customer chooses a more expensive channel, such as the call center or a branch office.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or admission or any form of suggestion that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavor to which this specification relates.